Collide
by Faery Mistress
Summary: One shot reader insert with Itachi! You are a singer performing at a club. What happens when you a meet a mysterious man there? Read and find out!


My first one shot! This is to my friend Katy. I hope you like it sweetie!

As you walked through the snow you kept thinking about tonight's performance. Ever since you can remember you've always loved to sing. And recently you have been offered a gig at a club called Rave.

You finally reached your destination. Walking through the door you noticed it was a very small place. You had some time to waste before you were going to perform. With that in mind you went up to the bartender and asked for a bottled water.

Sitting down your eyes scanned the room. There were alot of people there, but one person caught your attention. He was dressed in a odd fashion. His black coat had red clouds all over it. His black hair was put back in a ponytail.

It was dark so you could'nt really get a good look at his face. Just as you were trying to get a better look someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to find a middle aged looking man. "Hi! You must be ------- right?"

You nodded. "Well my name is Jack and i'm the owner. Are you ready?" You nodded again."Great! Follow me please." You walked with him to the backstage. All the sudden you started getting butterflys in your stomach.

"Alright your up next!" Jack said smiling. "Thank you" You said. You walked out on stage and saw everone clapping for you. And then you saw him again, but this time you got a clear look at his beautiful face. Crimson eyes met yours as you began to sing.

_The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. You're barely waking and im tangled up in you. Yeah. I'm opened and you're closed. Where I follow you'll go. I worry I wo'nt see your face light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find you and I collide. I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find you and I collide. Do'nt stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind. _

_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind. You finally find you and I collide. You finally find you and I collide. You finally find you and I collide._

As you finished everyone stood up and started clapping for you. But you could'nt concentrate on that because you still had your eyes locked with his. You snapped out of it and said thank you to everyone and walked off the stage.

You ran into Jack as you were walking back. "Great performance! We will be looking forward to seeing more of you!" You smiled. "Thank you" You said. You walked out the door and was suprised to see someone standing there.

It was the man you had seen before! The man looked at you and said, "You have a beautiful voice." You blushed. "Thank you" You said. "My name is Itachi by the way. What's yours?" You could'nt believe this angelic looking man was talking to you. "My name is -------- ."

You put your hand out for him to shake. Instead he took your hand and gently kissed it. You blushed the color of his eyes. He seemed very pleased with your reaction. "Would you like to spend some time with me?" He asked. You smiled and said yes.

Fast forward 2 years.

"Honey I'm home!" Itachi yelled. You grinned once you heard his voice. You two have been very close ever since you first met him that night. You were very excited when he asked you to move in with him not to long ago.

"What are you cooking?" He asked smiling. "Your favorite of course!" You replied. He turned you around to kiss you on the lips. You smiled into the kiss and kissed back. You both broke apart to breath. "I love you sweetie" He said. "I love you too."

A few months later you two got married and had a beautiful baby girl and boy. THE END!

Me: Thank you for reading my storie. I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
